


Missed You

by inkandpencil



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-03 23:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandpencil/pseuds/inkandpencil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone is missing his lover, his Mate.  Thankfully, the separation is about to end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missed You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CleverCorgi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CleverCorgi/gifts).



> This is for CleverCorgi, who has had to suffer through the longest span of time without his love at his side that he's ever had to suffer through. I hope this helps to cheer you up!

Once again, Aster found himself staring at a googie whose shell had been artistically mangled. Sighing heavily, he sat it on the ground and watched as it ran over to the other fourteen he’d mangled prior. Rising wearily to his feet, he began to pace, trying not to let his mind wander to what trouble his wayward Mate was getting into. Aster wasn’t allowed in the Snow Queen’s court, and it made him worry whenever Jack’s presence was required.

Not because he didn’t trust his Snowflake, oh no. Quite the contrary, actually. He didn’t trust the _other_ Winter Spirits. And no matter how serious she had been every time she’d promised, he just couldn’t put a whole lotta faith in the Snow Queen’s word that Jack would remain unharmed and would be under her care and protection.

And his Sprite had been gone for several days now. He was cutting it close to being _late_.

Suddenly, he stiffened as a breeze ruffled his fur, his ears on end and his nose working to take in the scents on the air. Then, he was off like a shot, heading roughly in the direction the breeze had come from. He didn’t even bother stopping to expend the concentration to ken the Warren, just ran pell mell over the gentle slopes.

He spotted his quarry just in time, too. A few well timed and well placed bounces and he was pouncing the interloper out of the air. He loved the sound of the laughter that rang through the Warren as they landed, his arms wrapped solidly around the waist of his Mate as he nuzzled soft and cool white hair.

“I’m home, Aster,” Jack said softly once he’d stopped laughing, turning in the embrace to face the Pooka.

“Welcome home, Snowflake,” Aster replied softly, earning himself a warmth-filled smile.


End file.
